


A Special Bond

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Adjacent Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren (Comics)
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood Friends, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Other, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Tai, telepathic trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: How Ben met Tai at the Academy.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Tai
Series: Darkpilot Adjacent Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890112
Kudos: 1
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	A Special Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Telepathic Trauma 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was too much. Too loud. Even as Ben cowered in the corner away from the noise (too many thoughts, too much fire and smoke and blood), he rocked back and forth...at least, until he heard footsteps.   
  
Footsteps. Getting closer. Ben almost wondered if Uncle Luke was going to rebuke him for being late to one of his lessons, but it was another boy. Kind-eyed. Oddly bald.   
  
“You okay?”  
  
The little bald boy was looking at Ben in a way that reminded Ben, absurdly, of Poe. They looked nothing alike, but there was something about his gaze that was enough to steady the storm of thoughts and information in Ben’s head.   
  
In Ben’s head, the boy’s presence was a calm lake overlooking everything.   
  
“Y-yeah.” Ben took a shaky breath. “It’s just...a lot, that’s all.”  
  
“I know.” The boy smiled. “You know, you’re not alone. I feel it too.”  
  
“Right.” It was good to know, Ben thought, someone who had the same affliction. Poe was wonderful, but he didn’t understand what it was like having the galaxy crammed into your head.   
  
“I’m Tai Zordani,” the boy said.   
  
“Ben.” Then, because there was no use being dishonest, “Ben Solo.”  
  
“You’re Ben Solo?” Tai said. “You’re...smaller than I thought.”  
  
Ben wrinkled his nose in amusement. “I’m your age, you know.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
“What planet are you from?”  
  
“Quelli,” Tai said. “Let’s say Darth Malak...after what he did during the Jedi Civil War, we’ve been trying to make up for it. At least, that’s what my mom says.”  
  
"Who’s Darth Malak?”  
  
Tai started laughing. Ben looked at him just then, affronted, before Tai explained, “No, it’s fine! It’s just a relief finding someone who doesn’t assume you’re just...y’know, evil.”  
  
“That’s not fair,” Ben said. “I like you.”  
  
“Yeah. Don’t worry, Ben,” Tai said, “I’ll protect you.”


End file.
